Politics and the Economy: July 2015
This article summaries what is happening currently in the Political and Economical climate. Sources and blogs with more in-depth articles will be posted alongside the summary and date. Any contributor can add to this page (like the rest of the wiki), and we ask that you put the most recent event at the top. *July 22nd, 2015 - A YouGov poll gives Jeremy Corbyn a lead in the Labour Leadership Election. YouGov *July 21st, 2015 - The Chancellor, George Osborn, took questions on the economy. Bills were also presented. UK Parliament *July 20th, 2015 - Questions were give to the Secrtary of State for Education and Secretary of State for Defence made a statement about Coalition air strikes. The Welfare Reform and Work Bill was debated. UK Parliament *July 16th, 2015 - Questions were give to the Secretary of State for Transport and the Secretary of State for Health made a statement about NHS reforms UK Parliament *July 15th, 2015 - Prime Minister's Questions (PMQs) are broadcast. Theresa May made statement about Water Canons and did not authorise them for use. A debate took place on English Votes for English Laws. User blog:MattyMG13/PMQs - 15 July 2015 UK Parliament *July 14th, 2015 - Questions were given to the Secretary of State and Ministers about subjects like the EU, Tunisa and refugees. Bills were presented and then the debate on the budget concluded. The day ended with Mary Creagh leading a debate on Thomas Cook: Christi and Bobby Shepherd. UK Parliament *July 13th, 2015 - Questions were given to the Defence Secretary on a variety of subjects and the budget was once again debated. UK Parliament *July 9th, 2015 - The budget was debated, along with other subjects. UK Parliament *July 8th, 2015 - The Chancellor delivers his budget. User blog:MattyMG13/Summer Budget - 8 July 2015 *July 8th, 2015 - Prime Minister's Questions (PMQs) are broadcast. User blog:MattyMG13/PMQs - 8 July 2015 *July 7th, 2015 - An emergency debate was made about the means by which the Government seeks to deliver the objectives outlined by the Leader of the House in his Statement on English Votes on English Laws. UK Parliament *July 7th, 2015 - Questions were given to the Secretary of State for Health, Jeremy Hunt. UK Parliament *July 6th, 2015 - Alistair Carmichael applied for an emergency debate on English votes for English laws. Leave was given. UK Parliament *July 3rd, 2015 - A minute silence was observed to remember those killed in the terror attacks in Tunisa. UK Parliament *July 2nd, 2015 - Debates took place about English votes for English laws. This was led by the Leader of the House of Commons (for) and the Shadow Leader of the House of Commons (against). You can see the full transcript of the debate on UK Parliament. UK Parliament *July 1st, 2015 - Prime Minister's Questions (PMQs) are broadcast. Cameron answers questions about English votes, education, the terror attacks in Tunisia, Heathrow airport and more... User blog:MattyMG13/PMQs - 1 July 2015 UK Parliament References Notes *This article is a commendation to the original Politics and the economy: October 2008 article. Category:Politics and the Economy